peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristoff Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Kristoff Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Anna and her brothers, Hans, Hiro Hamada, and little Tommy Pickles, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Hiro, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Anna, "I could tell you a story about Kristoff Pan." "What a good idea, Anna." said Hans. "Hurray!" shouted Tommy and Hiro. So Anna told them about Kristoff Pan and the pirates. Anna knew lots of stories about Kristoff Pan. Kristoff was a magical mountaineer who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Boys Gang, and a filly named Apple Bloom. In Anna's stories, Kristoff and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Anna had finished the story, Hiro and Tommy pretended to be pirates while Hans pretended to be Kristoff's comrade. "Take that!" shouted Hiro, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Kristoff Pan! Kristoff flew by the nursery window often. He loved Anna's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Kristoff asked. "Oh, Kristoff," said Anna with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Anna sewed Kristoff's shadow back on, her brothers asked Kristoff about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Kristoff with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Anna, you can tell the Lost Boys Gang your stories. And Hans, Hiro, and Tommy can help us fight pirates. "But how can we get there?" Anna asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Kristoff told them. "Happy thoughts?" Hans questioned in wonder. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Anna. "What are we going to do?" asked Hans. Kristoff was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Apple Bloom's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Anna sighed and said, "Oh, Kristoff, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Warren T. Rat, Kristoff's enemy, and two hungry dogs named Roscoe and DeSoto had swallowed it. Now, Warren T. Rat spent all his time trying to catch Kristoff. "Don't be scared!" said Kristoff. "We can outfly him easily." Kristoff brought Anna and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Dash Parr, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony Toponi, and Fievel Mousekewitz were waiting outside to welcome Kristoff Pan and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Anna was going to tell them stories. But Apple Bloom was unhappy. She thought Kristoff liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Anna. So while Kristoff showed Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy his secret hideout, Apple Bloom flew away. Later, the Lost Boys Gang offered to take Tommy and Hiro on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Tommy as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Hiro through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of fairy tale creatures leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The fairy tale creatures tied up the boys and took them to the castle. At the village, Lord Farquaad, the leader of the fairy tale creatures, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my ward, Princess Fiona?" he asked the Lost Boys Gang. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Farquaad. Meanwhile, Kristoff was giving Anna and Hans own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Kristoff suddenly noticed Warren T. Rat and his first mate, Wilbur the Albatross, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Fiona. Kristoff, Anna, and Hans flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Kristoff Pan's hideout is, we will leave you here!" Warren T. Rat said to Fiona. But Fiona refused even to look at Warren T. Rat. At once Kristoff flew to rescue Misty. "Stop what you're doing, Warren, or you'll have to answer me!" Kristoff shouted. Warren T. Rat and Kristoff began fighting, but Kristoff was much too quick for the cat disguised as a rat. In the water nearby, Roscoe and DeSoto watched as Kristoff and Warren T. Rat fought. It was the very same dogs that had one swallowed Warren T. Rat's hand. They had liked the taste so much that he always followed Warren T. Rat around, hoping to get another bite! Warren T. Rat was no match for Kristoff, and he soon fell into the water. Roscoe and DeSoto had been waiting for this chance! Warren T. Rat, however, was determined to escape their gaping jaws. "Wilbur!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, Warren, I'm coming! Hold on!" Wilbur shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards Warren T. Rat. While Wilbur rescued Warren T. Rat from the dogs, Kristoff quickly untied Fiona. Then Kristoff flew away, carrying Fiona in his arms. Anna and Hans followed them to the fairy tale encampment. Farquaad was very happy to get his ward back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Kristoff, Anna, Hans, and the boys went back to the secret hideout. Apple Bloom hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Anna, and when everyone returned, Apple Bloom flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little pony found herself trapped in someone's helmet! Wilbur hurried back to the ship with Apple Bloom. Once aboard the ship, Wilbur released Apple Bloom. "Welcome aboard, Miss Bloom," said Warren T. Rat. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Anna arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Anna to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Apple Bloom wanted was to get rid of Anna. She dipped her hooves in some ink, then on the map she showed Warren T. Rat where the hideout was. She didn't know Warren T. Rat was really after Kristoff! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Warren T. Rat. "Now I have Kristoff Pan where I want him!" Warren T. Rat locked Apple Bloom in a lantern and ordered the Mott Street Maulers to surround Kristoff's hideout. Meanwhile, Anna and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Boys Gang wanted to join them, but Kristoff didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the Mott Street Maulers capture Anna and the boys as they left. The Mott Street Maulers took Anna and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Warren T. Rat. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Apple Bloom heard Warren T. Rat's plan, she knew she had to warn Kristoff. She was finally able to break the glass in the lantern and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Kristoff that he had to save Anna and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Warren T. Rat was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Warren T. Rat, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Kristoff Pan will rescue us," Anna whispered to the boys. "I agree with Anna." Hans whispered. Then, bravely, Anna said to Warren T. Rat, "We will never become pirates!" "We will die first!" Hans agreed with is younger sister. And Anna walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Kristoff arrived just in time to catch Anna as she fell. "Oh, Kristoff, I knew you would come!" Anna said happily. Kristoff took Anna to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Warren T. Rat. "I'll get you this time, Kristoff Pan," cried Warren T. Rat. The two began fighting while the boys and the Mott Street Maulers watched. As always, Kristoff was much quicker than the cat disguised as a rat. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Warren T. Rat jabbed his sword at Kristoff, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Roscoe and DeSoto below, Warren T. Rat fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the Mott Street Maulers saw that Kristoff had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Warren T. Rat and abandon ship. It was difficult for the Mott Street Maulers to keep up with their captain, however, Warren T. Rat was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry dogs! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Kristoff. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Anna asked him. "I'm taking you home," Kristoff told her. At Kristoff's command, Apple Bloom happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy knew they would never forget their adventures with Kristoff Pan. Category:Read Along Stories